


Shifter Paramour

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Shapeshifter Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: A simple shifter case becomes very awkward.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Shifter Paramour

“Where did it go?” Sam asked frantically. 

Dean looked around. “I don’t know and it looks like we lost Cas too,” he said. 

Sam shook his head, “We have to find the shifter. Cas will be fine. We should split up. I’ll go that way.”

Dean nodded and started down the other hallway. He tightened his grip on the silver knife as he turned the corner. He wished he had a gun but they had run out of silver bullets. Seeing nothing, he continued on. He passed several office rooms, making sure to look in each window as he did. He was just about to walk past a supply closet when he heard faint thumping. It came from behind the door. He stared at the door curiously. Was the shifter trying to get caught? Dean pulled the door open quickly, ready to stab the monster but what he saw took his guard down. It was Cas. He was making out with what appeared to be Dean. 

Cas looked up as light flooded the room. Cas pushed away the Dean in front of him. He looked between the Dean at the door and the one in the closet. “Wha-“ he started. 

The real Dean had regained his composure, his eyes widening with rage. “Get your nasty lips off my man!” he shouted. He lunged with the knife angrily but shifter Dean dodged. 

The shifter lunged at Dean, knocking him over. However, he failed to restrain the hand with the knife. 

Dean stabbed it into its neck. The creature let out a short, loud scream before going limp. Dean pushed the body off of himself and stood up. The burns around the knife confirmed it was the shifter that had been robbing banks all over the state.

Cas hesitantly stood up and stepped out of the supply closet. He looked down at the dead body he had been kissing minutes before. He then looked back at Dean but the look on Dean’s face pushed his gaze to the ground. 

Dean bent down to pull his knife out of the monster's neck. “A lot of good you were, buddy,” he said to Cas, a little more harshly than he meant to. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Cas felt pretty useless at the moment, unsure of what he should do now. 

Dean started down the hallway. “Come on. Let’s go get Sam and leave,” he called back. 

When they found Sam, they unlocked the doors of the bank. The hostages flooded out and the police flooded in. Cas teleported Sam and Dean back to the motel before they were seen. It was late so the group decided to stay until morning. They said goodnight then Sam went into his room, Dean and Cas went into theirs. 

Dean started getting ready for bed. Cas just stood there. He could feel the tension in the room and knew he needed to say something. “Look, Dean,” he started, “I had no idea. You know I would never cheat on you, right?”

Dean glanced over at Cas. “It’s fine, ok. We don’t need to talk about it.”

Cas stood in silence a moment longer. Then, with unusual decisiveness, walked across the room to Dean. Cas gave him a soft kiss. He willed all his love into it trying to tell Dean without speaking. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

Part of a smile appeared on Dean’s face for a moment before vanishing. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Cas quickly took off his trench coat, shoes, and tie before getting in. They pressed against each other, letting their shared warmth heat up the crappy motel room. Dean kissed Cas goodnight and turned off the light. He turned and wrapped one arm around the angel.

Cas didn’t sleep, in fact, he couldn’t sleep, but it felt nice to be laying in Dean’s arms. It was comfortable and safe. He smiled up at the ceiling, glad to have Dean for one more day.


End file.
